


No pude escapar.

by NicBaumw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicBaumw/pseuds/NicBaumw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los lobos eligen su compañero y no importa que ocurra, la conexión es irrompible. Derek había sido uno de los pocos afortunados, pero decidió marcharse. Cinco años después, la muerte repentina de su padre y el casamiento de su hermana lo obligan a volver.<br/>Todo es diferente y al mismo tiempo, todo es igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El día en que regresó.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá lo hicieran), sólo los utilizo por diversión.  
> \- Sólo uno es de mi propia autoría.  
> \- La familia de Derek todavía vive.

La luz del sol acababa de salir y el frío obligaba a las calles a permanecer desiertas, eran las 07.05 AM cuando atravesó el letrero de letras azul marino que daba la bienvenida al pueblo.

_"Bienvenido a Beacon Hills, tenga un buen día."_

Cerró los ojos por un momento y apretó con fuerza el volante. No pensaba volver a pisar aquel lugar, no lo había hecho en cinco largos años y le estaba tomando trabajo aceptar la idea de volver al pueblo en el que creció _y en el que parte de él murió_ , pero la muerte repentina de su padre y el casamiento de su hermana Cora, le habían dado las razones - _obligaciones_ \- necesarias para volver.

Mientras se adentraba más y más, notaba que todo seguía igual, las mismas calles, las tiendas seguían en el mismo lugar, la gente era la misma. ¿Seguirían _ellos_ siendo los mismos?

 

Detuvo el auto frente a la nueva Residencia Hale, ubicada en medio de la Reserva Beacon Hills, había sido reconstruida sobre las cenizas del antiguo lugar. Volver allí era recordar que la mitad de su familia estaba muerta por su culpa, era recordar a Kate y todo el dolor que esta había causado en ellos y recordar el dolor era recordarlo a _él._

El peor dolor de su vida, el que acabó con su corazón hacia ya cinco años.

Su hermana menor, Cora, abrió la puerta antes de que él pudiera por lo menos golpearla y se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Te extrañé -dijo. No la veía hacia meses, tenía el cabello más largo y ahora lucía un gran anillo en su mano izquierda. Le sonrió, aunque estaba seguro de que aquella sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

\- Me alegra verte, Cor.

 

Su hermana lo ayudó a bajar su equipaje y juntos entraron a su hogar. Todo seguía igual, los mismos colores en la pared, las mismas fotografías sobre la chimenea y los mismos sillones en el living. Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza cuando lo vio y él respondió con la misma efusividad, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y una sonrisa triste.

\- Gracias por estar aquí tan pronto, Derek -le dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras se sentaban en el sofá, Cora le sonrió también.

 _Se sentía un extraño en su propia familia_.

\- No iba a dejarlas en un momento así, mamá -intentó sonreír- ¿Cuando es el entierro?

\- En dos días -respondió su hermana. Él asintió.

Después de instalarse en su antiguo cuarto, limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su madre y su hermana y de ayudarlas a guardar las pertenencias de su padre, decidió que era mejor ir por un café, necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible, el aire olía a tristeza y misterio, porque sabía que su madre le estaba ocultando algo sobre la muerte de su padre, pero no quería presionarla, al menos no por ahora, ya se veía bastante afligida.

 

 

Eran las 09.09 AM cuando abrió la puerta de _Herhey_ , aquella nueva librería/cafetería, en aquel lugar nunca había encontrado una buena cafetería y esta tenía una buena pinta. El lugar era grande y las paredes eran color crema, parecía una biblioteca, había estantes con libros por doquier y en el medio de ellos se encontraban las mesas de madera. Se acercó a la barra mientras esperaba a ser atendido por alguna de las camareras ocupadas con diferentes clientes. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por fotografías que llamaron su atención.

El estaba en una de esas fotografías, tomada hacia años.

El conocía a todas las personas que se mostraban en aquella pared.

El conocía el nombre de cada uno, sus sonrisas y todo lo demás.

_¿Pero qué? ¿Quién era el dueño de aquel lugar? ¿Era...?_

\- ¿Derek? -esa voz. Sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde que había llegado al pueblo. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

\- Leah -dijo, mientras la abrazaba. Hacía por lo menos dos años que no la veía y tres meses que no hablaba con ella, tenía el pelo más corto, pero eso era lo único diferente. Su sonrisa era la misma, su cabello seguía igual de rubio y su perfume tampoco había cambiado. Olía a Leah. Olía a su _mejor_ amiga. Y abrazarla era transportarse a otra época de su vida, donde todavía tenía el corazón completo, con rasguños si, pero con **todas** sus piezas.

 

Se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas libres que había en el lugar y pidieron dos café con brownies de chocolate, invitaba la casa, dijo Leah.

\- ¿Cómo es que no sé que tienes tu propio café? -su amiga rió.

\- En los últimos cinco años te vi tan poco tiempo que puedo contar el tiempo con los dedos de una mano, Derek.

\- Hablamos por teléfono seguido, podrías haberlo comentado.

\- Puede que sí, pero estaba tan emocionada comentándote otras cosas que lo olvidé. Así que lo hago ahora: tengo un café, Derek. Lo abrí hace un año -dijo, haciéndolo reír.

La miró detalladamente, había crecido mucho en esos últimos años, se veía más feliz y cálida, más niña de lo que se veía a los dieciocho y eso lo alegraba. Leah  había quedado huérfana cuando tenía apenas siete años, sus padres y hermanos murieron en manos de Kate, se mudó a Beacon Hills con su abuelo, quien fue asesinado cuando ella cumplió los 10, había sido una niña fuerte y destrozada que había encontrado una familia en Scott y Stiles, y tuvo la suerte de que luego de la muerte de su abuelo, la familia Stilinski la adoptó.

Solo pensar en aquel nombre fue como recibir una patada en las costillas.

 _Lo ignoró_.

\- ¿Estás prestando atención? -preguntó con fingida indignación.

\- Sólo estaba admirando el lugar, es precioso -su amiga sonrió con orgullo. El café era una versión de ella, fuerza, luz, oscuridad, una combinación.

\- Lydia me ayudó a decorarlo, Scott e Isaac se encargaron de las paredes, Allison y Jackson ayudaron con los libros y Stiles fue el encargado de escoger las fotografías.

 _Y había escogido una en la que se encontraba él_.

\- ¿Isaac y tu estáis juntos todavía? -habían comenzado su relación cinco años atrás, luego de idas y vueltas, luego de Kate Argent, del Kanima, del Darach y la manada de Alfas.

\- Sí, vivimos juntos ahora. Un apartamento justo aquí arriba -señaló al techo y sonrió.

 

Las horas con ella siempre pasaron rápido y aquel día no era la excepción.  Agradeció que su amiga estuviera evitando el tema, porque si bien quería saber sobre él, tenía claro que no podría soportar la respuesta.

\- Él está bien, Derek -dijo de pronto, seria. No necesitó que le dijera de quien hablaba, _no hacía falta_.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- No soy idiota y te he conocido lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estás haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no preguntarme con él –suspiró-. Y estás mirando su fotografía cada dos segundos –dijo arrugando la nariz, Leah siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo bajar la guardia. Derek se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo me preguntaba cómo está su vida -dijo con fingida despreocupación. La muchacha sonrió de medio lado.

\- Trabaja en la comisaría, terminó la universidad el año pasado y es el asistente del Sheriff. Está contento, las cosas mejoraron en los últimos años -respondió.

\- ¿Estaban mal antes? -silencio-. Leah -insistió al ver que su amiga no contestaba. Ella le quitó importancia al asunto.

\- Fue complicado -y por el tono de su voz, Derek supo que había una historia detrás de aquello pero que no iba a conseguir sacar ni una palabra de ella, al menos no el día de hoy. Miró  el reloj de la pared- Mierda, es tarde. Es jueves, almuerzo con Stiles y Scott todos los jueves, debo estar allí en diez minutos o seré la encargada de pagar el almuerzo -explicó mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas de la barra, él asintió y también se levantó, era hora de volver a casa.

\- Vale, no hay problema.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? -preguntó mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto- ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

\- Tres meses -su amiga lo miró sorprendida. Y sonrío.

\- Tenemos que festejar, deberías venir a una de nuestras noches de viernes.

\- ¿Siguen haciéndolas?

\- Siempre -le guiñó el ojo y subió a su auto- Te veo luego, ¿vale?

\- Saluda a los chicos de mi parte - _no lo hagas, por favor_. Comenzó a caminar a su auto.

\- Ah, Derek -la miró-. De verdad me alegra que estés aquí.

 _Desearía que no fueras la única_.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-

 

Cuando llegó a _Protalia_ , Scott ya lo estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos pero no había ni rastros de Leah y siempre era ella quien llegaba primera. Miró la hora 12.45.

\- Quince minutos tarde -dijo Scott mientras lo saludaba.

\- Si, también me alegra verte, Scotty.

\- Idiota -murmuró su amigo y en el momento en que iba a preguntar a que se debía aquel humor de perros, Leah apareció detrás de ellos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Me entretuve en el café.

\- Quince minutos. Tarde -Stiles y la muchacha rodaron los ojos. Scott podía ser un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando tenía un mal día- ¿Entramos?

 

Ya en su mesa de siempre, aquella que estaba junto a la ventana en el piso de arriba y les permitía ver todo Beacon Hills, Scott parecía más calmado. El camarero se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Lo de siempre? -preguntó, Scott y Stiles intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

\- No, hoy no. Jeff. Creo que voy a preferir la carne asada con vegetales y salsa de champignones, ¿Scott? -su amigo sonrió con malicia.

\- Lo mismo. Y con aquella cerveza alemana que siempre nos recomiendas pero que nunca estamos dispuestos a pagar, por favor -Jeff anotó y luego miro a Leah.

\- No, no, no. No es justo -protestó mientras miraba a los dos muchachos-. Es el plato más caro del lugar, nunca soy la última en llegar tarde-

\- Por eso mismo, no es algo que vaya a pasar otra vez, así que debemos aprovecharlo.

\- Bastardos -se quejó con una sonrisa de lado.- Lo de siempre para mí, Jeff.

 

Veinte minutos más tarde, los platos ya estaban servidos.

\- Bien, ¿qué tal el día de hoy? -preguntó Leah- Scott, tú primero.

\- Terrible -murmuró-. Chris vino a desayunar con nosotros y no estuvo todo el maldito desayuno enviándome indirectas sobre porqué aún no me le proponía a Allison y cómo es que no subía los precios de la veterinaria y no sé qué chucherías más.

\- Han pasado seis años, debería aceptar que ustedes dos son algo serio, pensé que luego de todo lo que pasamos, él entendería que no quisieras apresurar las cosas. Pero ya ves, la gente es extraña –dijo la muchacha. Scott bajó la mirada.

\- Tal vez tiene razón, tal vez ella si va a cansarse de mí…

\- No seas idiota, Scott. Allison te ama y no te dejaría jamás.

\- Ay, Stiles, te has vuelto toda una adolescente enamorada –se burló Leah, haciendo reír a Scott. Stiles sonrió con indignación fingida.

\- Si fuera adolescente no tendría estos problemas y probablemente estaría jugando conmigo mismo ahora.

\- Estaba comiendo, asqueroso –su amiga arrugó la nariz, en señal de disgusto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Scott entre risas.

\- La muerte de Paul Hale ha dejado a todos sin respuesta, inclusive a mi padre y a mí. Encontramos el cuerpo partido a la mitad –susurró, sus amigos parecían confundidos.

\- Pero si es así sería obra…

\- Si, Leah. Cazadores.

\- No ha habido cazadores en Beacon Hills desde hace años –dijo Scott-. Teníamos una tregua.

\- Pero eso no es lo peor. Alguien dibujó un espiral en la frente de Paul.

\- Venganza –dijo Scott. Stiles asintió.

Leah parecía pensativa, mirando por la ventana mientras sus uñas golpeaban contra la mesa con nerviosismo.

-          Leah –los miró- ¿qué ocurre?

-          Nada, Scott. Sólo-solo pensaba - _mentía_. Se le notaba a millas de distancia, era bastante obvio para ellos dos. Bufó en cuando sintió la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos sobre ella-. Es mejor que sigamos hablando de la muerte de Paul, tenemos que encontrar un porqué.

-          Leah.

Su amiga lo miró y suspiró.

-          Derek ha vuelto. Está aquí. En Beacon Hills.

El mundo construido por Stiles en cinco años, se desmoronó. Sintió el corazón salirse de control y el pecho se le cerró, le costaba trabajo respirar.

_Ha vuelto._

_Está en Beacon Hills._

_Derek_.


	2. Capítulo 2.

Usualmente el turno noche lo dejaba exhausto y si era un jueves peor, porque no podía irse a la cama hasta las tres de la tarde. Sin embargo, aquel día lo que menos quería era acostarse, porque acostarse significaba pensar y pensar significaba Derek y Derek significaba dolor.

Cuando dos noches atrás Talia Hale lo había llamado, sabía que algo andaba mal, solía hablar con Cora o Laura casi todas las semanas, pero no con Talia o Paul. Así que cuando el teléfono sonó a las cuatro de la mañana y escuchó los sollozos de la mujer del otro lado, sabía que algo terrible acababa de ocurrir. Primero pensó en Derek y el pánico se apoderó de él.

 “ _Paul, Stiles. Ha muerto. Lo han matado_ ”

Y por muy horrible que se sentía por aquello, la mayor parte de él se había aliviado al saber que no era Derek quien estaba en problemas.

Pero ahora se sentía devastado. Él no había aparecido por Beacon Hills ni una sola vez en cinco años y ninguno de sus amigos lo había nombrado más que una o dos veces frente a él y solo por accidente; sabía que Leah y Scott iban a Nueva York de vez en cuando, solían decir que era por trabajo o por conferencias o algo así. _Pero seamos sinceros, ¿hay conferencias de veterinarios? ¿De dueños de cafés? No_. Llegó a creer que era porque tenían sexo en secreto, pero luego un día a Scott se le escapó decir que Derek vivía en Nueva York y que su apartamento era enorme. Leah casi le da una golpiza de aquellas. _Y todo encajó_.

Decidió que no podía decirles nada, que también era su amigo, pero pasó las primeras dos semanas enojado porque él era su amigo desde que tenían siete años y habían conocido a Derek a los dieciséis y el muy hijo de puta le había roto el corazón, así que como él estaba primero, ellos tenían que odiarlo tanto como lo hacia él.

Después se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy infantil y optó por ignorar el estúpido sentimiento de traición que sentía cada vez que uno de sus amigos iba a Nueva York o cada vez que estaban reunidos un viernes y el teléfono sonaba y alguno de ellos se levantaba para atender. Era Derek, lo sabía no solo porque lo había escuchado, sino porque sólo si era él se levantaban para que él no pudiera oír. Lo hacían por su bien.

Por eso Leah había intentado no decirle aquello, por su bien. Porque le conoce y sabe que ahora está acostado en su cama, sin poder dormir, recordando cada puta cosa que vivió con Derek y siente como va cayendo de a poco a un abismo del que salió una vez, pero del que está seguro no puede salir _dos_.

-

\- Ha sido una mala idea, Scott. ¿Viste su cara?

Leah caminaba de un lado a otro del departamento, Scott la seguía con la mirada. Tal vez decirle a su mejor amigo que su ex novio estaba de vuelta en el pueblo era la peor idea que habían tenido en años, casi tanto como la vez que aceptaron unirse a la manada de _Deucalion_ cinco años atrás.

-          No podríamos haberlo evitado, tarde o temprano iban a encontrarse, no es un lugar muy grande que digamos y es Stiles quien lleva la investigación sobre la muerte de Paul. Así que es mejor que lo sepa por nosotros y no que lo encuentre por casualidad en el supermercado y sufra una ataque de pánico. Y no haría más que aumentar su humillación frente a Derek –su amiga sonrió, aunque seguía preocupada.

-          No quiero que vuelva a sentirse como antes. Nos costó dos años ayudarlo a salir del pozo donde se encontraba, fue horrible.

-          Leah, cálmate. No va a pasar otra vez, no es como si Derek fuera a quedarse más de una semana o dos –murmuró, mientras tomaba un poco de café.

Miró a Leah, que desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Y…

 _Oh, no. No, no, no_.

-          Tres meses –la muchacha contestó su pregunta antes de que saliera de sus labios y, por la preocupación que mostraban sus ojos, estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

Una cosa era que Stiles pudiera soportar la presencia de Derek uno o dos días, ¿pero tres meses? No, la respuesta era un rotundo no. Ambos querían a Derek, mucho a decir verdad, pero Stiles era Stiles y siempre habían tenido ese instinto protector con él y sabían que el chico Hale significaba dolor para su amigo.

En medio del silencio que se había formado entre ellos, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, dejando ver a Isaac y Allison cubiertos de bolsas de comida.

-          ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó el muchacho, al ver que su novia estaba perdida en algún lugar de sus pensamientos, Scott igual. Leah lo miró y sonrió.

-          Vimos a Derek en el supermercado, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?  -indagó Allison mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa, miró a Scott.

-          Estábamos hablando sobre eso. Vino para quedarse, todo el verano al menos –explicó.

-          Stiles lo sabe. Se lo comentamos en el almuerzo, en ese momento pareció una buena idea, aunque ahora ya no estoy tan segura. La hemos jodido, creo. 

-          Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, así que… -Scott se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-          Yo vivo aquí –gritó Isaac desde el baño.

-          Te mencione en la mañana que Isaac y yo haríamos las compras para la cena de esta noche, ¿recuerdas?

-          ¿Tenemos una cena hoy? –tanto Leah como Scott parecían confundidos-. No es viernes...

-          ¡Dejé una nota en el refrigerador, Scott! Vamos a celebrar el primer aniversario de tu madre  y John. Se casaron hace un año, ¿recuerdas?

-          Lo olvidé.

-          ¿Es hoy? Creí que era el próximo jueves, Stiles y yo encargamos un pastel para el próximo jueves, ¡ahora no tengo nada para llevar! –Leah parecía histérica.

-          ¿Encargaron un pastel ustedes dos y no me avisaron? ¡Eso es traición! No es justo –protestó Scott- ¡No tengo idea de que comprar!

-          ¡Isaac! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –gritó a su novio, que seguía bañándose.

-          ¡Compré un pastel! Está en la mesa, tiene el nombre de todos vosotros. Stiles, Scott y tú.

-          ¡Te amo! –gritaron Leah y Scott al unísono.

-

Todavía recordaba el día, cuatro años atrás, en que su padre y Melissa los reunieron a él, Scott y Leah en su casa para decirle que estaban saliendo. Era navidad y todos iban a diferentes universidades, así que ese era el primer día que se veían en cuatro meses. La noticia les cayó como un vaso de agua fría, más a él y a Scott, porque Leah siempre había dicho que harían una bonita pareja.

Les había causado peleas también. Su padre hizo llorar a Melissa una vez por no-sé-qué y Scott la escuchó. ¡Y para qué! Se pelearon como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, peor que el día en que Scott besó a Lydia, no se hablaron por tres días, hasta que Leah los reunió y dio un monólogo en que las palabras << _imbéciles_ >> << _ellos son adultos_ >> << _todo el mundo llora, Scott_ >> << _Nadie dijo que tu padre es un mal hombre, Stiles_ >> y << _Son insoportables separados_ >> no faltaron.

Tres años más tarde, un día como aquel, sus padres se casaron y se mudaron a casa de Stiles, que se vio obligado a buscar un apartamento, no porque su padre se lo pidiera, sino porque no quería escucharlo a él y a la madre de su mejor amigo tener sexo, eso hubiera sido _asqueroso_. Scott se mudó con Allison y Leah con Isaac, y eso fue como una patada en las pelotas, porque aunque no fuera a admitirlo, parte de él los envidiaba. _Parte de él extrañaba a Derek_.

Aparcó el Jeep en la puerta de su antigua casa cuando ya eran pasadas las nueve. Se tomó un momento para respirar y apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante. Todos parecían felices y le gustaba que fuera así, pero no podía evitar sentirse de más ahí, es decir, era su padre y solo quería que fuese feliz, como solo Melissa lo hacía, pero todos tenían pareja, y todos ellos habían comenzado a salir casi al mismo tiempo, Allison y Scott, Leah e Isaac, Lydia y Jackson. Él y Derek.

Todo se reducía a Derek. _Otra vez_.

Bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando entró, todos estaban allí. Scott, Isaac y su padre solo lo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando pasó por el living. Estaban jugando los Mets. Leah, Allison y Melissa lo esperaban en la cocina.

-          Melissa, compré el vino que me pediste, aunque no estoy seguro que sea tan bueno como lo pintaban –dijo mientras la tendía la botella.

-          Gracias, Stiles, tu padre no ha querido ir por él –murmuró mientras volvía a concentrarse en el pollo junto con Allison. Leah lo miró, parecía preocupada.

-          Estoy bien –susurró, sabiendo que ella podría oírlo, ella sonrió, aunque no estaba muy convencida de aquello.

 _Él tampoco_.

Quince minutos más tarde, la cena estaba servida y todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Stiles debía admitir que era agradable, volver a tener cenas así, familiares, llenas; pero antes de que empezaran a comer, el timbre sonó.

-          Yo voy –murmuró Scott mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba hacia el recibidor.

Cinco segundos más tarde escucharon la puerta abrirse, y si bien su amigo susurró el nombre, Stiles lo escuchó a la perfección.

 _Derek_.

-

En el momento en que tocó el timbre, supo que la había cagado. El Jeep de Stiles estaba en la puerta.

La ha jodido. Pero la ha jodido de veras.

Dudó un momento entre echarse a correr o quedarse, echarse a correr parecía la mejor opción, aunque ya era tarde, porque Scott lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

-          Derek, tío, pasa –dijo algo dudoso, él entró-. No te he visto en años, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Necesitas hablar con el Sheriff? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-          No, buscaba a Leah. Fui al café, pero dijeron que estaba aquí –explicó. Le sudaban las manos _. ¡¿Desde cuándo a Derek Hale le sudaban las manos?!_

-          Ven, están todos en la cocina, se alegrarán de verte.

 _Todos_.

Lo siguió dudoso y en el momento en que entró en la cocina, supo que no debería haber ido, la jodió. Estaban en una cena familiar al parecer y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había extrañado a esos chiquillos. Todo seguía igual, mismas sonrisas, mismas miradas, todos olían igual que cinco años atrás, sonrió aliviado, Stiles no estaba a-

Lo estaba.

Entró a la cocina con una fuente de comida en la mano, distraído.

-          ¿Quién era Scott? –y entonces levantó la mirada-. _Oh_.

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho al verlo. Era Stiles. Estaba allí _frente a él_. Todos se quedaron en silencio, los corazones latían a mil y nadie podía articular palabra, el aire se volvió tenso de golpe y él no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a su ex novio.

Seguía igual que antes, mismo cabello, mismos lunares en el cuello, sobresaliendo de su clavícula, mismos ojos curiosos y brillantes, pero había algo extraño. Su olor… su olor no era el mismo, era más parecido al de..

-          ¿Por qué Stiles huele como la mayoría de todos aquí? –la voz de Derek rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-          ¿Qué huelo a qué?

-            _A hombre lobo_.


	3. Desastre.

Scott le lanzó una mirada a Leah, Leah miró a Isaac, Isaac a Allison, Allison a Melissa, Melissa a John y John a su hijo. Pero nadie habló. Derek comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor, en realidad, decir que lo estaba atacando el mal humor era decir poco, se estaba _desesperando_. ¿Qué mierda había pasado en su ausencia? Stiles había rechazado la mordida docenas de veces, _¿qué había cambiado?_

-          ¿Nadie piensa responder?

-          Creo que si notas que estamos todos en silencio, es bastante obvio que nadie quiere responderte –murmuró Stiles rodando los ojos. _El mismo sarcástico de siempre_. Apretó los puños.

-          Hice una pregunta, creo que merezco una respuesta.

-          Nosotros merecíamos una respuesta hace cinco años, cuando decidiste irte –sus palabras eran filosas e impactaban en el pecho de Derek como si fueran balas de plata-. Pero ya ves, no la tuvimos, así que no creo que te merezcas nada.

-          Stiles…-comenzó su padre.

-          No –lo calló él, mirándolo-. No es justo, se fue y ni siquiera fue capaz de llamar una o dos veces, para comprobar si estábamos bien. ¿Sabes por todo lo que pasamos luego de que te fuiste, Derek? –escupió su nombre como si fuera veneno-. Tuvimos que luchar contra malditas cosas que en tu puta vida podrías imaginar, casi acabamos muertos, todos. Leah estuvo muerta como por dos horas –Derek miró a su amiga esperando una confirmación, ella sólo escondió su mirada-, fue un infierno. Y tú no estuviste aquí, y nunca supimos el porqué, así que puede que ellos puedan perdonarte, pero yo no. No mereces ni una puta explicación.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la habitación. Derek miró a Stiles, apretaba los puños y respiraba entrecortadamente, parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. El odio estaba latente en sus ojos, pero si mirabas más dentro de ellos, podías notar el dolor y la angustia. ¿Podía notar él como acababa de romper lo poco que quedaba de él? Tomó aire.

-          Tienes razón.

-          ¿Por qué estás aquí en primer lugar?

-          Estaba buscando a Leah, Stiles –miró a su amiga, lo estaba mirando con lástima, como todos allí-. Dejé mi celular en el café, fui a buscarlo y dijeron que estabas aquí –podía sentir como Stiles movía su pie impaciente, _hiperactivo como siempre_.

-          Oh, sí. Lo siento, está en mi apartamento, puedo ir a buscarlo si quieres.

-          No importa, Leah. Puedo buscarlo mañana. Ya tengo que irme –saludó a los demás con la cabeza.

Y salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Había sido un error, un terrible error. Además, ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué Stiles lo recibiera con una sonrisa y lo invitara a cenar con su familia? _No_. Lo había destruido, como destruía todo lo que tocaba, todo lo que quería, todo lo que se acercaba a él. Había destruido a Paige, a su familia, a Stiles. Y había dejado a su manada cuando más lo necesitaba, lo sabía, lo supo años atrás cuando llamó a Scott un día y su voz sonaba rota y cansada, pero no quiso contarle. Y había sido un hijo de puta, porque aún así no había vuelto.

Pudo escuchar, ya en la esquina de la calle, como Stiles le gritaba a Leah que no se merecía que alguien vaya a comprobar como estaba, que no se merecía nada y como Leah gritaba que él también era su amigo y que hubiera pasado si nadie se hubiera preocupado por él. Silencio y luego la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

Echó a correr.

-

La cena estaba acabada, nadie tenía apetito luego de aquella discusión. Stiles todavía lucía enfadado y desecho, Scott miraba con cara de cachorrito a su madre levantar la mesa junto con Allison e Isaac parecía incómodo, las discusiones todavía lo ponían alerta.

 _Eran las huellas que le había dejado su padre_.

Sentía la mirada de su padre en la espalda y lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Se levantó y salió de un portazo, se sentó en el porche y tomó aire.

No había dicho nada que no fuera cierto, ¿no?  Él tenía todo el derecho de herir a ese hombre y estaba seguro de que hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás podría llegar a herirlo como lo había hecho él. Y estaba enfadado, con todos, ¿por qué lo miraban así? Como si desaprobaran su comportamiento, como si fuera él y no Derek quien la hubiera jodido. Y estaba especialmente enojado con Leah, era su mejor amiga, su hermana y había salido tras él como si fuese más importante, como si no se mereciera aquello. Pero había algo que lo enojaba todavía más.

Su padre se sentó a su lado y suspiró. No se veía enfadado con él, lo cual era bueno, pero ya se veía venir la charla, y no tenía ganas.

-          Stiles –comenzó su padre.

-          No –lo cortó-. Sé lo que vas a decir, que estuvo mal y que fui hiriente, lo herí y lo sé y pensé que iba a sentirme mejor si veía la tristeza en sus ojos y no solo vi eso porque el muy hijo de puta también se veía angustiado y confundido y dolido y eso no sólo me hizo sentir mal, me hizo sentir pésimo y…-estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

-          Stiles, cierra la boca –hizo caso a su padre y lo miró-. Lo que hiciste estuvo horrible, lo sé yo, lo saben todos en la casa y lo sabes tú. Sé que Derek te rompió el corazón, todos estuvimos aquí para ver cómo te desmoronabas y, créeme, eres mi hijo, ¿piensas que no tengo ganas de romperle la cara al que te causo ese daño? Es una pena que se cure tan rápido, podría hacerlo sufrir un poco –eso lo hizo reír-. La verdad es que pensaba lo mismo que tú, hasta hoy. Hijo, Derek te mira como si fueses de cristal, como si fueras un ángel o alguna cursilería así y créeme, está tan herido como tú.

-

Lo encontró en aquel banco de la plaza, el que estaba al borde del bosque y permitía ver toda la ciudad, de noche era espectacular, las luces brillaban a lo lejos y se mezclaban con la luna. Lo observó, se veía abatido, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza entre las manos.

-          Es una mierda que tus amigos sean hombres lobo, no puedes escapar. Jamás –Leah sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Él levantó la cabeza, pero no la miró.

-          Lo sé.

-          Leah, no quiero hablar. De verdad, estoy bien. Stiles tenía razón, en todo.

-          Siete años atrás, justo en este lugar, me dijiste “ _Ese es el problema cuando eres el fuerte, nadie te ofrece una mano_ ”. Fue la primera vez que te abriste conmigo, Derek –él asintió.

-          Y dijiste que tenías dos manos.

-          Aún las tengo. Y escuché tu corazón durante toda la conversación, pensé que ibas a tener un ataque cardíaco. No pensé que Stiles seguía causando eso en ti –su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa amargada.

-          Pensé lo mismo.

-          Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras cuando estés listo para las respuestas. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando la calma de la ciudad. Podía sentir como Derek se debatía entre preguntar todo aquello que tenía en la punta de la lengua o quedarse callado, porque estaba seguro que las respuestas iban a terminar con lo poco de él que quedaba entero.

Quince minutos después, suspiró.

-          No lo imaginé, ¿cierto? Es un hombre lobo.

-          Lo es.

-          ¿Desde cuándo?

-          Unos cuatro años, maso menos. No estoy segura de la fecha exacta –el rostro de Derek parecía impenetrable, pero su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

-          Pero… no, no logro entenderlo. Nunca quiso serlo, lo rechazó más de una vez. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?- la muchacha suspiró y desvió la mirada. No le apetecía hablar de aquello-. Leah.

-          Se volvió loco cuando te marchaste, Derek. De verdad, no comía, ni dormía y apenas hablaba, el Stiles que conocíamos se había marchado contigo, tenía pesadillas todas las noches, dormía conmigo la mayoría de ellas, fue horrible. Llegamos a pensar que iba a suicidarse, estaba devastado –cada palabra hacia a Derek sentirse aún más miserable, si eso era posible. Esperó a que su amiga continuara-. Siete meses después, le diagnosticaron demencia frontotemporal avanzada, estaba muriéndose, nos desesperamos. La mordida era la única opción. Y no fue fácil.

-          Espera, espera. ¿Stiles estuvo a punto de morir? –Leah asintió- ¿Cómo es que no lo supe? ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste? –preguntó alzando la voz.

-          Me dijiste que no querías escuchar de él, que estaba mejor sin ti, lo intenté pero siempre que nombraba a Stiles buscabas una excusa para cortar el teléfono, y no te culpo, estabas igual que Stiles –Derek apretó los puños.

-          ¿Quién lo hizo?

-          ¿Qué?

-          Quien lo convirtió.

-          No creo que debamos hablar de eso…

-          Leah.

-          Tu madre –dijo tan bajito como pudo, aunque Derek obviamente la escuchó. Se paró de golpe.

-          ¿Qué? –parecía alterado- ¿Qué mi madre qué? –si la situación hubiese sido otra, la cara de Derek podría haber sido divertida, Leah contuvo la sonrisa.

-          Es el alfa más respetada del lugar, Derek. Lo consultamos con ella, nos dijo que lo haría y lo hizo.  

-          No puedo creer que me lo haya dicho. ¡Soy su hijo! ¡Y Stiles era mi novio!

-          No quiero hacerte enfadar _más_ , pero te fuiste y lo único que dijiste fue: _no quiero saber cómo siguen las cosas, no lo digan_. Nos hiciste prometerlo. Tu madre cumplió su promesa, todos lo hicimos.

-          No puedo creerlo. Tengo que hablar con mi madre. Ahora –se levantó a toda prisa, Leah iba detrás de él.

-          No la culpes, Derek.

-          Necesito que me dé respuestas.

-          Llámame si quieres hablar –asintió y caminó hacia su auto.- Y Leah, ¿cómo es eso de que estuviste muerta como por dos horas? –su amiga le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-          Me cortaron la garganta con una espada hecha de acónito, y sí, suena rarísimo y lo fue. Creyeron que estaba muerta porque no sanaba, luego de dos horas sin respirar, comencé a sanar. Todavía no sabemos por qué –la cara de Derek merecía un monumento.

-          Tengo tanto que hablar con mi madre.

-

Cuando la puerta sonó, no tuvo que preguntar quién era para saberlo. Dejó la botella de ron al lado de Scott y se levantó de su sofá. Cuando abrió, no le sorprendió ver a Leah allí, con cara de cachorro mojado.

-          Eres un gilipollas –dijo, haciéndolo reír.

-          Lo sé, y lo ssssssssiennnnnnnto.

-          Stiles, ¿estás borracho?

-          Nnnnnnnnno o o o.

-          ¡Lo essssstá! –gritaron desde adentro del apartamento.

-          Y Scott también está borracho –entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.- ¿Cuánto hace que están tomando?

-          Desde que dejamos –el hipo casi no lo dejaba hablar- desde que dejamos la casa.

-          ¿Y no me avisaron?

-          Estabasss con el gillipollasssss –murmuró Stiles, riendo como un estúpido, al igual que Scott.

-          Dame la botella, tío –se la robó de las manos a Scott y tomó un gran trago de ron.

Una de las peores cosas de ser un lobo era el hecho de que no podías emborracharte fácilmente, nunca, excepto con aquel ron carísimo y tomando por lo menos un cuarto de botella cada uno, porque la graduación alcohólica de _eso_ era un 90 %.

Una hora y media más tarde, los tres estaban más que borrachos, Stiles en el sillón, Scott y Leah en el piso, sin parar de reír. Extrañaba aquello, estar así, con sus dos mejores amigos, con sus hermanos de distinta sangre.

Hablaron de todo como lo hablan los borrachos, con extremada risa o llegando a las lágrimas, arrastrando las letras y confundiendo las palabras. Hablaron del padre de Allison y de cómo podía irse a la mierda, de Isaac y como nunca bajaba la tapa del inodoro luego de ir al baño, del nuevo ayudante en la comisaría, que era un inútil. Y también hablaron de como Scott tenía miedo de no ser suficiente, de como Leah extrañaba a su familia y sobre todo, de como Stiles había sufrido por Derek y como aún no había podido olvidarlo.

Y lloraron, porque era una _mierda_. Y definitivamente iban a tener una resaca de puta madre la mañana siguiente.


	4. Lo siento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo. ¡Se viene la mejor parte!  
> Espero lo disfruten xx

No había visto a Derek desde aquella cena de aniversario fallida, dos semanas atrás y esperaba no volver a verlo, no quería volverá estar ebrio, cantando Taylor Swift a los gritos a las 3 AM con Leah y Scott haciéndole los coros. De verdad, no quería, había tenido la peor resaca de su vida  y había llegado tarde al trabajo por primera vez, lo que había costado un monólogo sobre responsabilidad y ‘ya no eres un niño, Stiles’ por parte de su padre. Y ni hablar de lo imbécil que se había sentido.

Como se sentía ahora. Lo quería ver. Quería más Derek, quería tocarlo y abrazarlo y besarlo y que los últimos cinco años de su vida se borraran. Quería volver a ser el flacucho –aunque todavía lo era, un poco- y para nada indefenso Stiles, el que estaba menos… roto. Y quería a Derek, de verdad que lo quería, pero no iba a poder perdonarlo. Jamás.

Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y se permitió mirar la fotografía, el objeto más preciado de toda su oficia, tenía casi cinco años ya y en ella se los veía a Derek y a él, sonriendo y abrazados, fue la primera fotografía que se tomar juntos como pareja. Miró la parte de atrás de aquel papel, la letra escrita allí, el significado de esas palabras, su corazón que todavía se volvía loco con aquel estúpido pedazo de papel.

“ _Te amo xx_

 _-Derek_ ”

Guardó la fotografía y cerró con llave el cajón. Tenía que deshacerse de ella, porque tenerla significaba verla y recordar todo aquello que ellos habían sido, era recordar esa _tragedia_. Porque sí, ellos eran una tragedia, eran aquello que pudo serlo todo y no fue nada.

 _Toc, toc_.

El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se enderezó en su silla y suspiró. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Derek. Derek era un tema terminado.

-          Adelante –la puerta se abrió.

Bueno, tal vez no terminado, porque lo tenía allí enfrente, dudoso e insignificante, muy pocas veces había visto a Derek así, lo hacía parecer pequeñito y dulce y _argh, no pienses en eso Stiles_. Llevaba los jeans y la campera de cuero de siempre, junto con la camiseta azul y blanca que Stiles solía llevar los domingos en la mañana cuando se levantaban para desayunar juntos luego de una noche a puro amor -¿ _todavía la conservaba_?-, sintió una punzada en el pecho y se obligó a volver a respirar. _¡Era un hombre lobo, joder! ¿No podía dejar de actuar como un adolescente imbécil_?

-          El oficial Kant me dejó pasar, dijo que no estabas ocupado, pero si lo estás puedo volver luego –murmuró indeciso. Stiles se paró y negó con la cabeza.

-          No… no, no hay problema. Sólo estaba leyendo, siéntate –ambos se sentaron, frente a frente, separados por el escritorio-.  ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Porque si quieres hablar sobre nosotros, o sobre nuestro _ex nosotros_ , no quiero hacerlo, no necesitamos hacerlo. Sería incómodo e innecesario y no hay que hablar de eso luego de tanto tiempo y...

-          No quiero hablar sobre nosotros, Stiles –le cortó, _Oh_.- Es sobre la muerte de mi padre, mi madre dijo que tu llevas su causa y necesito aclarar unas dudas, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Por supuesto que estaba allí para saber sobre su padre _, ¿cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?_ Ilusionándose como un chiquillo, otra vez.

-          Claro, por supuesto. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber? –preguntó, mientras se acomodaba en la silla, Derek suspiró, cansado.

-          Mi madre me ha dicho que lo encontraron tres semanas atrás en el bosque.

-          Era de madrugada, sí.

-          Dijo que le desgarraron la garganta –miró a Stiles y este intentó no parecer nervioso-. Y no he olido a otro lobo que no sean ustedes y estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes mató a mi padre.

-          ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Derek alzó una ceja.

-          Quiero que me digas la verdad. No soy idiota, Stiles.

-          Bueno, eso tiene que ver desde que perspectiva lo mires y…- se calló al ver la cara de Derek. Bufó, no había escapatoria.

-          Tu madre va a patearme el trasero, pero no fue así como ocurrió.

Le contó sobre como encontró a su padre, partido a la mitad, colgando de un árbol y notó como Derek se esforzaba por ocultar sus emociones, por ocultar su dolor, como siempre. Y también supo que él tampoco tenía idea de quién podría haber sido o porqué, aquello no había sucedido en años.

-          El único sujeto que conozco que sea capaz de aquello es Gerard Argent y oí que murió hace tres años.

-          Es cierto –afirmó Stiles-. Y Kate murió hace siete, así que no tenemos idea por donde comenzar con la investigación. Pero lo encontraremos –Derek asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido del celular los interrumpió-. Lo siento –dijo Stiles y atendió- Hola Leah.

-          _Hola. Sólo llamaba para avisarte que haremos una pequeña reunión hoy, en el café._

-          Pero es miércoles, ¿por qué no puede esperar al viernes?

-          _Es importante, ya le avisé a papá_ –Leah había comenzado a llamar a John Stilinski ‘ _papá_ ’ años atrás y a Stiles le encantaba, lo hacía sentir bien, acompañado. Y sabía que el corazón de su padre saltaba de alegría cada vez que oía a Leah llamarlo así _-, Melissa también viene y los demás igual._

-          Espera, espera. ¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Derek los abrió también.

-          _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Sólo ven, no es nada del otro mundo, Stiles_ –murmuró irritada.

-          Vale, ¿a qué hora?

-          _A las nueve. Oh y Stiles_ …

-          ¿Sí?

-          _Quiero que Derek venga también, ¿sería muy incómodo si él estuviera aquí?_ –Stiles tuvo ganas de golpearla, miró a Derek, que lo estaba mirando, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él? Mierda, mierda, mierda-. _¿Stiles?_

-          N-no. No hay problema. Yo le aviso, está aquí, en la comisaría.

-          _¿Qué está haciendo allí?_ –indagó, Stiles podía verla imaginando cualquier cosas menos la realidad.

-          Te veo luego, Leah –y colgó. El silencio se hizo en la pequeña oficina y todo se volvió más que incómodo.- Yo… tengo que pasar por el Instituto, tengo que irme ahora… -a Derek le tomó un pequeño segundo procesar lo que le estaba diciendo, se levantó de su silla.

-          Claro, claro. También tengo que irme.

Salieron juntos de la oficina, caminaron juntos hacia la salida y se pararon al estar frente a sus autos, el camaro negro de Derek y el Jeep –que ahora era un Jeep patrulla- de Stiles.

-          Lo siento –dijo el mayor de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Stiles lo miró confundido.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Lo siento, Stiles. Por haberme ido, por no haber contestado tus llamadas, por no haber estado aquí, lo lamento, de verdad –Derek no lo miró y él lo agradeció, porque parecía un idiota con la boca tan abierta-. Nunca quise herirte así.

-          Dijiste que no lo harías, pero bueno, la gente dice muchas cosas –sus palabras salieron con más ácido que el necesario, Derek lo sintió así. Asintió.

-          Lo sé y entiendo que me odies, es lo más…

-          No te odio –lo cortó-. Jamás lo haría, Derek. Pero no puedo evitar mirarte y recordar lo destrozado que me dejaste. Tengo que irme ya, lo lamento –Derek volvió a asentir en silencio.

La herida volvía a sangrar.

-

Llegó a la cafetería a las 9.05 de la noche, Isaac le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, parecía feliz y –aunque no fuera a admitirlo jamás-, a Derek eso le hacía feliz. El chico había tenido una vida de mierda, se merecía todo aquello, se merecía la familia que tenía, se merecía a Leah, se merecía el amor que ella le daba, que era muchísimo. Isaac lo abrazó y lo hizo pasar.

Habían unido las mesas del café, Jackson, Lydia, Melissa, el Sheriff, Scott, Allison, Leah, Stiles y… ¿Cora? Miró a su hermana con una ceja alzada, ella sólo sonrió. Sólo había un espacio vacío, y era entre Cora y Stiles, tomó asiento luego de saludar a todos los presentes.

Se sentía bien estar allí, se parecía a los viejos tiempos. Solían juntarse todos los viernes, todos ellos, se sentía genial, escuchar cuatro conversaciones al mismo tiempo, porque Lydia y Allison hablaban sobre los horribles zapatos que Malia había llevado en el supermercado ese día, Scott y Jackson peleaban con el Sheriff sobre si un jugador era mejor que el otro o no-sé-qué, Stiles hablaba con Melissa e Isaac sobre como hornear un pastel del carne para que quedara suavecito y crujiente al mismo tiempo y Cora hablaba con Leah sobre el último CD de _Imagine Dragons_.

Cuando ya casi eran las diez y media, Isaac y Leah se levantaron y sonrieron, estaban nerviosos, se notaba por como sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente.

-          No, Scott, no estoy embarazada, por amor a dios –murmuró Leah antes de que su amigo hiciera la pregunta, haciendo reír a los presentes.

-          Sólo… nosotros sólo… -Isaac tartamudeaba y estaba sudando, era bastante gracioso, el pobre parecía aterrado, Leah le pasó una mano por la cintura y apretó su abdomen con cariño-. _Leahyyovamosacasarnos_ –lo dijo tan rápido que nadie entendió, haciendo reír a su novia.

-          Lo que quiso decir es que vamos a casarnos –explicó, mostrando el anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda. El silencio se hizo en la habitación- ¿Y bien? ¿Nadie va a decir nada? Felicitarnos sería lo más correcto, pero pueden golpear a Isaac si quieren también.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que la pareja tenía a Scott y Stiles encima de ellos, abrazándolos tan fuerte que si no fueran hombres lobo, terminarían con dos o tres huesos rotos. Siguieron los gritos de Allison, Lydia y Cora, emocionadas con el anillo, luego Melissa abrazando a ambos, el Sheriff abrazó a Leah como si su vida dependiese de aquello, Derek los abrazó, se sentía feliz, todos estaban felices en verdad, hasta Jackson los había felicitado con una sonrisa sincera.

-          No puedo creer que mi bebé vaya a casarse –dijo John, sentándose, Leah lo abrazó por los hombros y sonrió.

-          ¡Yo soy tu bebé, papá! –protestó Stiles acercándose a ellos y uniéndose al abrazo.

-          Ambos lo son.

-          ¡Foto! –gritó Melissa mientras sacaba su celular- Miren hacia aquí y sonrían –Stiles y Leah sonreían con sus cabezas juntas, abrazando al Sheriff, que se veía orgulloso y feliz- Listo.

-          Qué horror, voy a saber que mi hija mantiene relaciones sexuales con este sujeto –dramatizó señalando a Isaac, que enrojeció por completo, haciendo reír a los demás-.

-          Viven juntos, papá –dijo Stiles-. Tienen sexo todos los días.

-          Tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieran…

-          Callate Stiles –murmuró Isaac, intentando no mirar al Sheriff que lo miraba de forma divertida, Leah no podía ocultar la risa. Más risas por parte de todos.

La noche pasó rápido y cuando quisieron darse cuenta eran las tres de la mañana, todos trabajaban mañana, así que era tiempo de irse. Se despidieron de los recién comprometidos con una sonrisa y el ‘felicidades’ número ochenta de la noche. Derek se ofreció a llevar a Cora, pero ella había ido con su propio auto, debería volver solo.

Detrás de él salió Stiles, que venía distraído hablando con Scott y no vio que la puerta del café, luego de que Derek saliera, volvió a su sitio y en lugar del marco, encontró la cara de Stiles. La puerta de vidrio no se partió, pero la Stiles rompió su nariz.

-          Puta madre –murmuró con la nariz sangrante. Scott rió a carcajadas, al igual que Leah e Isaac, haciendo enfadar más a Stiles.

-          Lo lamento –dijo Derek preocupado, tendiéndole un pañuelo, él lo tomó-. ¿No ves por donde caminas?

-          Fue tu culpa, idiota –dijo de mal humor-. Duele como la mierda, me voy a casa.

-          ¿Qué? No, no. Debes ir al hospital y…

-          En unos minutos su nariz estará como nueva, Derek, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Scott. Lo había olvidado.

-          Oh, claro, cierto. Nos vamos entonces.

Saludaron otra vez a los muchachos y salieron, los demás ya se habían ido, solo quedaba Allison que estaba sentada en la moto de Scott, esperándolo, no ocultó su risa cuando vio a Stiles sangrando, lo que lo hizo ponerse de peor humor.

-          Sube a mi auto, Stiles –el menor lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-          ¿Qué? –Derek revoleó los ojos con impaciencia.

-          Que subas a mi auto, te llevo a casa. La hemorragia todavía no cesó, así que no puedes manejar y los asientos en la motocicleta de Scott están todos ocupados –señaló a la pareja que asintió.

-          Mi apartamento está a cinco calles de aquí, vine caminando, puedo volver así también –dijo, cruzándose de brazos, molesto. Se miraron a los ojos y el mundo podría haberse detenido en aquel momento, sólo  en ellos dos, que ni siquiera habían notado cuando Allison y Scott habían casi huido del lugar.

-          Sube al auto o te arrancaré la garganta con los dientes –Stiles lo miró incrédulo.

-          ¡Soy un hombre lobo, Derek, joder! –protestó-. Puedo patearte el trasero si quiero –Derek alzó una ceja, como diciendo ‘¿de verdad piensas que puedes vencerme?’. Stiles bufó rendido-. Bien.

Se subió en el asiento de copiloto de mala ganar, Derek se sentó a su lado y arrancó el motor de su camaro. Stiles le indicó vagamente con la mano donde debía ir y, el viaje duró un minuto, el minuto más incómodo de la vida de ambos. Estacionó frente a un edificio de fachada antigua, no tenía más de tres pisos y supuso que el de Stiles era el del primer piso, su olor se concentraba allí.

-          Lo compraste –dijo Derek de pronto, Stiles parecía confundido-. El apartamento, fue el que… una vez bromeamos diciendo… íbamos a comprarlo juntos –el menor lo miró por un momento que pareció eterno, en silencio.

-          Siempre dije que me gustaba la vista –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo compré hace tres años –su acompañante asintió, sin decir palabra. Stiles suspiró y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-          Me morí cuando me fui –dijo, mirando al bosque a través del vidrio, a Stiles se le paró el corazón-. Cuando te dejé.

-          No lo hagas, Derek –protestó-. No lo digas, no quiero oírlo, no necesito oírlo, no ahora.

-          Lo siento –Stiles volvió a suspirar y abrió la puerta, pero no se movió.

-          Me mataste cuando te fuiste. Cuando me dejaste –dijo, sin mirarlo.

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿Sabes? Cuando te fuiste aprendí que uno puede llorar noches enteras y aún así no secar toda el alma –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del auto y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta, con el corazón en el boca, el auto de Derek todavía seguía allí y podía sentir su mirada en la nuca.

-          Stiles –dijo Derek bajito, él lo escuchó claro-. Te amo –y sin más, salió a toda velocidad. Apoyó la frente contra la puerta e intentó recuperar el aire.

_También yo._


	5. Todos la hemos jodido alguna vez.

Miró el reloj de su habitación, marcaba las 07.56 de la mañana. Escuchó ruidos en la planta baja de su casa y supo que algo andaba mal, nadie se levantaba tan temprano un domingo, jamás. Agudizó el oído y descubrió que alguien estaba llorando, conocía a la perfección aquella mezcla de sollozos y palabrotas, lo había oído antes.

Salió de la cama, se puso una camiseta y en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba en el living de su casa; se encontró con una escena algo confusa. Laura lloraba sin parar, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas mientras su madre y Cora trataban de calmarla mediante caricias en su espalda, aunque eso no parecía estar funcionando porque los sollozos de Laura eran cada vez más fuertes.

Levantó la mirada cuando sintió su presencia, sus ojos verdes llenos de vida ahora lucían opacos, muertos y rojos de tanto llorar. Su hermana se arrojó a sus brazos antes de que él pudiera decir algo y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que le rompió una costilla -tardaría unos treinta minutos en sanar-, Derek correspondió el abrazo, acariciando su cabello con cariño. Miró a Cora y a su madre, ellas asintieron en silencio y abandonaron la habitación; tenían claro que Laura y él poseían aquella relación particular, una conexión tan fuerte que, muchas veces, no necesitaba palabras. No se llevaba mal con Cora, adoraba a su ya-no-tan-niña, pero Laura había sido su sostén cuando había pasado lo de Kate y el incendio que había matado a la mitad de su familia, habían "escapado" junto a él a Nueva York, cuando solo tenían 16 y 18 años, ahora a sus 27, aquella conexión era todavía más fuerte.

\- ¿Hablamos afuera? -su hermana asintió con la cabeza aún escondida en su pecho, su camiseta estaba empapada de lágrimas, pero no le importó.

Caminaron en silencio por veinte minutos, a paso lento y tranquilo, hasta que llegaron a aquel tronco en lo más alto de la colina, que permitía ver todo el bosque y una parte de la ciudad. Se sentaron allí y permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos más.

\- Steve y yo hemos terminado -soltó Laura de repente. No lo sorprendió en absoluto, bueno, en realidad sí, porque aunque el tio era un gilipollas, Laura lo amaba más que a nada y le había perdonado las mil y una. Asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué? -su hermana ahogó un sollozó.

\- Lo encontré en la cama con Jocelyn, su secretaria -Iba a matarlo, de verdad, ¿había engañado a la preciosura que era su hermana con una puta de nariz respingada? Tenía ganas de asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente, ese imbécil era el responsable de haber roto el corazón de su hermana.

Si se ponía a pensar, aquella situación resultaba conocida, años atrás había sido al revés. Él había aparecido en el apartamento de Laura con el alma destrozada y había permanecido dos horas en silencio, mirando fijamente a la chimenea hasta que su corazón terminó de romperse y se largó a llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lloró a más no poder en brazos de su hermana, porque había dejado Beacon Hills el día anterior, había dejado a Stiles y a su corazón allí.

\- Puedo arrancarle la garganta, si quieres -murmuró, intentando alejar aquello de su mente. De alejar a Stiles.

\- No hace falta -le mostró una sonrisa triste-. Le rompí la nariz -Derek no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Esa es mi chica -dijo, mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

\- Puedes decirlo -las palabras de Laura rompieron el silencio que se había creado entre ellos. Derek la miró confundido-. Siempre dijiste que era un imbécil.

\- No voy a decirlo cuando todo es tan reciente, espera dos o tres semanas -respondió, logrando sacar una sonrisa sincera de Laura.

\- Asi que así se siente eso del corazón roto, eh -bromeó su hermana. Él asintió en silencio. y en ese momento Laura supo que algo andaba mal con su hermano.

\- Volviste a verlo, ¿cierto? -Derek ignoró la pregunta y miró un punto fijo del bosque.

\- Justo allí -señaló con el dedo a un gran roble-, hace seis años, nos besamos por primera vez. Y todo fue tan torpe y fácil, porque con Stiles todo es fácil. Había tenido un día de mierda, él también y cuando nos besamos él estaba llorando, ¿sabes? Y después, fue como si nuestras partes rotas se acomodaran como una puta perfección.

\- Así que si lo has visto -murmura Laura, mirando a su hermano con ternura.

\- Sé cómo se siente amar a alguien que no te ama -dijo, sin mirarla-, sé que te sientes así ahora. Pero créeme, Laura, hay algo que es peor. Amar a alguien que solía amarte, porque sabes cómo se siente su amor y cuando te lo quitan, es como si te arrancaran un brazo -suspiró. Era un romántico del culo y tenía el alma rota. Lauro le dio palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro.

\- Stiles todavía te ama -dijo.

-

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, Leah, de verdad. Está todo el día en mi mente -murmuró Stiles, frustrado.

Se encontraba con Scott y Leah en su oficina, sus amigos habían decidido darle apoyo moral, luego de que pusiera en el grupo de Whatsapp –compartido con ellos-, que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Los dos habían aparecido minutos después, con la preocupación a flor de piel, para encontrarse a Stiles en su silla, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.

\- Entonces haz lo correcto y dile la verdad -murmuró su amiga, mientras llevaba un pedazo de la pizza que habían ordenado a su boca.

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Stiles, Leah tiene razón. Derek te ha dicho que te ama y tú todavía lo amas. Estás siendo un gilipollas -dijo Scott, comiendo también. Stiles soltó un suspiro frustrado.

\- ¿Quien se cree que es? ¿Piensa que puede volver después de cinco años, después de un corazón completamente roto y hacer como si nada? -pregunta a la nada, ofendido.

\- Todos cometemos errores, Stiles. No te olvides de eso –dijo su amiga-. Scott se acostó con Kira una vez que peleó con Allison, Isaac y ella también lo hicieron. Tú y yo nos acostamos una vez, borrachos y enojados con los demás. Y míranos ahora, lo hemos superado y ya no hablamos del tema, porque todos la hemos jodido alguna vez y Derek la ha jodido de verdad y no lo estoy justificando, pero todos la hemos cagado en algún momento de nuestra vida.

\- Leah tiene razón, pero si todavía estás tan enfadado y sientes tanto rencor, no hagas nada y deja las cosas así. Él no va a quedarse para siempre aquí.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo, Scott! Está en mi mente, todo el tiempo. Tuve que buscar algo hoy en mi antigua habitación y lo primero que miré fue aquel rincón donde Derek me dijo por primer vez que me amaba y que quería que estemos juntos, mientras quitaba el dolor que los golpes de Gerard me habían causado. ¡Y luego pasé por esa estúpida parte de la carretera! Derek hizo su primera escena de celos allí -dijo frustrado, mientras movía en exceso las manos.

\-  Deja de hablar así, me estás dando ganas de vomitar con todas esas cursilerías -murmuró Scott mientras masticaba un pedazo de pizza.

\- Déjalo en paz, no me hagas hablar de cómo eres tú con Allison -dijo Leah, maliciosa, haciendo que Scott se sonrojara y lograra hacer reír a Stiles.

¿Que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? Derek había sido lo mejor y lo peor de su vida, había sido la felicidad absoluta y, a su vez, el dolor más horrible.

El ringtone del teléfono de su amiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Talia? ¿Ha pasado algo? -murmuró preocupada, Talia Hale sólo llamaba si era algo de vida o muerte, estaba en contra de los celulares y toda tecnología.

\- Tienes que venir a la mansión, ya, Leah. En este preciso momento -la voz de la mujer sonaba agitada y se notaba su preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Derek? -cuando escuchó su nombre, Stiles aguantó el aire. _No, por favor, no_.

\- Isaac. Es Isaac, Leah. -y no hizo falta más, su amiga soltó el teléfono y salió corriendo de allí. Con Stiles y Scott pisándole los talones.

-

Permanecieron en el bosque un rato más, hasta que decidieron que era hora de regresar y enfrentar sus problemas, o por lo menos la realidad. Eran las 10.30 de la mañana cuando divisaron su casa a lo lejos y en ese mismo momento, supieron que algo andaba mal. El ambiente olía a sangre, miedo y preocupación. En el mismo momento en que Derek y Laura llegaban corriendo al lugar, el Jeep de Stiles estacionó frente a su casa, Leah bajó corriendo, con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente.

-          Isaac –dijo Stiles, al ver la pregunta escrita en su cara. Entraron rápidamente a la Mansión Hale, intentando saber que ocurría.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, la imagen fue horrible. En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes –aquella que años atrás había pertenecido a su Tío Peter-, yacía Isaac, con los ojos cerrados, los latidos de su corazón eran tan bajitos que parecía muerto. Había sangre en el piso y en las sábanas, alguien le había quitado la camiseta al muchacho y todos miraron fijamente la marca de rasguños que poseía, eran profundas y no estaban sanando. ¿Había sido un hombre lobo?

Leah se arrodilló a su lado, acariciándole el cabello, la muchacha tenía los ojos húmedos y olía a tristeza, pánico y dolor.

-          No te puedes morir, ¿está bien? Isaac, no te mueras –murmuró en su oreja, bajito, aunque todos podían oírla-. No puedes dejarme, no ahora, por favor.

-          Todo… todo… está… bien –su voz sonaba rasposa y le dolía hablar, le dolía moverse, la mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos.

-          Mentiroso –Leah lo miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro-. No te mueras, no lo hagas, no pienso enterrarte, ¿me oyes? Si no querías casarte sólo tenías que decirlo, gilipollas, no tenías que estar a punto de morir, ¿está bien? –Isaac sonrió, aunque pareció más una mueca de dolor.  

-          No voy… no-voy a morir – Leah apoyó su frente contra la de su novio, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-          Bien, porque sería la peor forma de terminar de la historia –miró a Talia, sin soltar la mano de Isaac, pidiendo respuestas.

-          Llegó aquí así, hará no más de media hora, te llamé apenas pude detener la hemorragia, Cora ya ha llamado a Deaton, vendrá enseguida.

-          ¿Sabes que le ha pasado? ¿Quién fue?

-          Kate Argent –la sala permaneció en silencio, todos miraron a la líder Alfa con incredulidad, debía estar bromeando.

-          No hagas esas bromas, Mamá –murmuró Derek, visiblemente afectado-.  Murió hace seis años, yo mismo la maté –su madre lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-          Lo único que Isaac pudo decir antes de desmayarse, fueron cinco palabras. Kate, Argent, viva, lagarto, azul. Y no tengo idea que puede significar.

Derek se hundió en un pozo profundo, del que pensó había salido años atrás, cuando había desgarrado la garganta de esa arpía. Si Kate Argent vivía, todos sus demonios vivían, vivía el fuego que había matado todo, vivía la culpa y el remordimiento, vivía el infierno. El aire comenzó a faltarle, dejó de escuchar lo que los demás discutían, sentía todo tan lejano, entonces, alguien tomó su mano con fuerza. Miró primero las manos entrelazadas y luego a Stiles, que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos dorados, dándole fuerzas. Su ancla volvía a ponerlo en la tierra, a atarlo a la vida. Volvió a prestar atención al griterío que se había formado, todos hablaban, Laura, Cora, Scott, su madre, todos menos Leah, que seguía acariciando el cabello de Isaac, mirando a un punto fijo. Él no soltó la mano de Stiles.

-          ¿Qué está buscando aquí otra vez? –preguntó Scott, ligeramente confundido.

-          Acabar con lo que comenzó hace años –dijo, sin levantar la mirada.

Leah era la última descendiente de la familia Herondale, y por lo tanto, era un Alfa por naturaleza. William James Herondale había sido el primer hombre lobo siglos atrás, el primer Alfa, el primer todo y nadie nunca supo porqué, pero sus descendientes podían llegar a ser Alfas, sin necesidad de asesinar. Había tres tipos de Alfas, aquel que se volvía uno asesinando a otro, el Alfa verdadero, que se volvía uno debido a sus valores y el Primer Alfa, aquel que sólo podía ser un Herondale, el más poderoso de todos. Leah lo era y dado que toda su familia estaba muerta, si la mataban, aquella genética moría con ella, con ella moría la posibilidad de nuevos Primer Alfa.

-          Quiere matarnos, Scott –explicó Cora-. Quiere terminar con los Herondale. Y quiere acabar de una puta vez con los Hale –dijo, apretando los puños. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

Stiles apretó un poco más su mano, en un intento de tranquilizarlo a Derek y tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

 _Las cosas acababan de empeorar_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahora si comienza la mejor parte!  
> Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo. Xx


	6. Jodido X-men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sepan apreciar el hecho de que escribí todo el capítulo mientras estaba en el trabajo, porque no tengo tiempo con la universidad y eso.   
> Espero os guste X

Ahora se sentía estúpido por haber creído que todo estaría bien para siempre. Habían tenido un récord en tranquilidad, pero ahora las cosas se habían jodido, se habían jodido de verdad; sólo una semana después del episodio de Isaac, Kate Argent ya sumaba a su lista  a siete personas más, humanas, todas.

El pueblo era un desastre, la comisaría peor, las familias pedían explicaciones, pedían justicia y él no podía hacer nada, por qué ¿quién le creería si dijera _'Oye, lo siento, pero la cosa que mató a tu hijo es una psicópata que volvió de la muerte y ahora es un no-sé-qué azul'_? Nadie. Y era lo lógico, lo lógico era que aquello no existiera, ni Kate, ni los hombres lobos, ni Banshees o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con esa mierda supernatural.

Pero era Beacon Hills. Estaba rodeado de mierda supernatural.

Se frotó los ojos, cansado y siguió redactando el informe sobre la séptima muerte de la semana, cuando su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje.

_De Derek_.

" **Reunión en la Mansión, 7 PM** "

Miró el reloj, marcaba las 6.34, suspiró, no quería volver a eso, a las reuniones hasta la madrugada, el peligro constante, las noches sin dormir y el miedo de perder a un ser querido, ya habían perdido bastantes.

" _Estaré allí un poco más tarde. xx_ "

Tecleó rápidamente.  ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin recibir un mensaje de Derek? Años. En los cinco años que había estado ausente en su vida, sólo le había mandado un mensaje para el día de su cumpleaños, los primeros dos años, en realidad, porque después él mismo le había dicho que quería que dejara de hacerlo, que le hacía mal.

En sus meses juntos, había sido otra cosa, las noches que no dormían juntos, se la pasaban hablando y se mensajeaban cuando Stiles estaba en clases.

Debía dejar de pensar en Derek, hacia noches que no podía dormir porque apenas cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos lo golpeaban con fuerza, dejándolo sin aire. El teléfono volvió a vibrar en su mano.

" **Volvemos a las viejas costumbres, uhu**?"

No se esperaba aquello, que Derek Hale estuviera buscando conversación no era algo que pasase todos los días, es más, era algo que sólo pasaba en ocasiones milagrosas.

" **Sangre, lágrimas y sudor, sí. Algo que definitivamente extrañaba** "

Derek entendería la ironía y posiblemente no contestara más, o al menos eso pensó antes de que el celular volviera a vibrar, arrancándole una sonrisa.

" **Ahora puedes estar en el campo de batalla, por mucho que no me guste aquello** "

La sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más, Derek preocupado por él era algo que todavía  le causaba escalofríos.

" **Cierto, puedo patearte el culo si quiero, buen punto** "

" **Ha! Todavía puedo arrancarte la garganta con los dientes** "

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía bromear con Derek.

" **Así que definitivamente estamos volviendo a las viejas costumbres, ¿verdad?** "

" **Era de esperarse, ahora sólo falta que vuelvas conmigo y todo sería igual** "

Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez y quiso golpearse por lo rápido que su corazón latía. ¿Qué significaba aquello? El muy hijo de puta estaba confundiéndolo, otra vez. Se lo podía imaginar perfectamente sentado al borde de su cama, mirando al celular impaciente, esperando una contestación.

**"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Derek?"**

\--

**"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Derek?"**

Sonrió de forma instintiva, era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni él lo sabía, sólo tenía claro que quería a Stiles de vuelta. Stiles era su compañero, lo había descubierto días antes de huir como un cobarde. Sabía que la había cagado, cagado de verdad, pero también sabía que Stiles lo había elegido a él y que pasara lo que pasara, siempre se pertenecerían el uno al otro, así que tomó su celular y comenzó a teclear.

" **Recuperando lo que es mío xx** "

Podía imaginarse a Stiles, sentado en su oficina, conteniendo la respiración y maldiciéndolo de la peor manera, pero sin decirlo de verdad.

" **Te veo en un rato x** "

Se esperaba algo como " _No me hagas esto_ " o " _Eres un gilipollas, Derek_ ", pero no una contestación así de normal, era un progreso, ¿cierto?

Golpearon la puerta de su habitación y Laura apareció un segundo después. Lucía mejor que una semana atrás, todavía podía oírla llorar por las noches, pero por lo menos durante el día parecía la Laura de siempre.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está mamá? No me contesta el teléfono -preguntó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Derek guardó su celular y negó con la cabeza.

\- Se fue con Cora temprano, iban a San Francisco. Detalles de la boda o algo así -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cierto. Sólo falta un mes.

\- No sé cómo puede pensar en su boda cuando no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos -dijo, mientras acomodaba el desorden de su escritorio.

\- Creo que ese es el punto, la vida no se para por cosas así, además, Austin es humano, desea una vida normal, Cora está intentando que sea así -Laura lo miraba de forma extraña, como si esperara algo.

\- ¿Qué? -gruñó mirando a su hermana, ella sólo alzó la ceja.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? Desde ayer en la noche estás buscando hablar conmigo y no sabes cómo empezar, así que suéltalo, quiero saberlo -Derek suspiró, a veces era una mierda que Laura le conociera de aquel modo.

\- Quiero a Stiles de vuelta. _Conmigo_ -era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y era como sacarse un peso enorme de encima-. Le echo de menos, de manera enfermiza.

\- Lo sé -Laura se acercó a él y puso una mano en su espalda, en forma de apoyo-.Nada puede romper el lazo que poseen, Derek. Aférrate a eso, Stiles te ama y tú le amas, lo demás no es tan importante. Deberías enamorarlo otra vez o algo así.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó extrañado, haciendo reír a su hermana.

\- Ya sabes, como en las películas, cuando el protagonista quiere a la chica devuelta comienza a hacer cosas románticas para recuperarla. Eso, enamorarla otra vez, tal como la primera vez -murmuró con ojos soñadores. A veces, Laura era tan romántica que le daba ganas de vomitar el desayuno, pero lo que estaba pensando ahora tenía bastante sentido. Su hermana le guiñó el ojo, sabiendo que lo estaba pensando- Bajemos, ya están aquí.

Cinco segundos después, tocaron el timbre. 

 

Isaac y Scott se sentaron en el sillón, mientras Leah y Allison conversaban con Laura sobre temas triviales.

\- ¿Y Stiles? -preguntó Isaac, encendiendo la televisión del living.

\- Tiene trabajo, llegará en unos minutos -respondió Scott, acomodándose en el sillón y poniendo los pies en la mesa. Derek los miró alzando la ceja.

\- Esto era más fácil cuando aún estábamos en secundaria, he tenido que dejar a cargo al profesor Adams y el tío es un gilipollas, quiere que me despidan, así que más vale que esto no se haga costumbre -murmuró Isaac, de mal humor. Las heridas habían sanado por completo el tercer día, así que todo estaba bien, al menos por ahora.

\- ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos cuando no sabemos lo que nos está atacando? -preguntó Derek perplejo-. Todos ustedes -agregó mirando a las tres mujeres.

\- Estamos luchando contra tu psicótica ex-novia, lo sabemos, no es tan terrible -murmuró Leah, volviendo a hablar con Laura sobre _no-sé-qué_ de tarjetas para su boda. Derek la miró atónito y luego miró a Isaac, pidiendo una explicación, el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Casi te mata! ¿Nadie está preocupado por eso? -preguntó, visiblemente alterado.

\- Nada puede ser peor que un espíritu chino de mil años y le hemos pateado el culo -explicó el beta, volviendo a mirar la televisión. Scott, a su lado, se tensó al oír la mención de aquella criatura.

Por lo que le habían contado su madre y Cora, en sus años ausente, un espíritu de zorro había poseído a Kira -esa muchacha que él no había llegado a conocer mucho, pero que parecía una buena persona- y que su propia madre mató frente a Scott, quien era su novio en ese momento. Había sido terrible para ellos, había casi matado a Leah y a Stiles, Scott había quedado destrozado y Lydia había estado dos meses sin emitir palabra por el trauma que el tema le había causado. Derek se sentía horrible al pensar en aquello, al pensar que todos podían haber muerto y él no habría estado allí, porque era un maldito _cobarde_.

\- Deberías calmarte, Derek -dijo Leah, apareciendo a su lado y apretando su mano con cariño-. Vamos a solucionarlo, siempre lo hacemos -le sonrió, Derek suspiró, asintiendo intranquilo. Kate había sido la responsable del incendio, había asesinado a la mitad de su familia, a su mejor amigo, su tío Peter. La había matado una vez, y lo haría dos, decir que la quería muerta era decir poco, la quería pidiendo clemencia, llorando por su vida,  sufriendo.

Supo antes de que sonara la puerta que Stiles había llegado, fue el primero en moverse e ir a su encuentro. Cuando abrió, primero pasaron Lydia y Jackson, detrás de ellos estaba Stiles.

\- No viniste en el Jeep -dijo mirándolo, el menor escapó a su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

\- Necesitaba pensar. Caminar me hace sentir mejor.

\- Lo sé -respondió, por supuesto que lo sabía, sabía _todo sobre él_. Stiles lo miró y Derek sintió que iba a vomitar, ¿cómo es que alguien podía verse tan dulce y roto?

Pasaron en silencio, los demás los esperaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del living, hablando del tema.

\- Vale, repasemos lo que sabemos -dijo Laura, en el centro, todos le prestaron atención, su hermana era un Alfa innata, siempre lo había sido, mucho antes de convertirse oficialmente en una.- Kate Argent es una especie de lobo azul y no tenemos idea de porqué.

\- Hay tres posibilidades de ser un hombre lobo -dijo Leah, sentada entre medio de Scott y Stiles.

\- Tenía entendido que sólo había dos -murmuró Jackson, confundido.

\- Son tres. La primera es por herencia, la segunda es que te muerdan y la tercera -Leah hizo una mueca-, es la más complicada y peligrosa de todas, la menos común. Si alguien rasguña, lo suficientemente profundo, puede que ser convierta, pero es arriesgado porque se encuentra al borde de la muerte. Creemos que eso fue lo que pasó con Kate.

\- Derek no sirve ni para matar a alguien correctamente -bromeó Jackson, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lydia.

\- No seas estúpido -lo regañó su novia, haciendo reír a los demás.

\- Es un kánima -soltó Stiles de repente, llamando la atención de todos, que lo miraban confundidos-. Es el kánima de Sudamérica, allí le llaman jaguar, leímos sobre eso la última vez que nos enfrentamos a un kánima, ¿recuerdan? -miraron significativamente a Jackson, que pareció ligeramente ofendido.

\- El pasado se queda allí. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión -murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado, Lydia apretó su hombro con cariño y le sonrió.

\- El problema no es lo que sea, el problema es como acabamos con ella -dijo Scott-. Cuanto antes.

\- Ha matado a siete personas en un lapso de siete días y no hay conexión alguna entre las víctimas, es al azar -explicó Stiles.

\- Salvamos a Jackson, pero voto por matar a Kate de una vez por todas -dijo Laura, de brazos cruzados, miró a Allison, buscando una respuesta. La muchacha se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

\- No se preocupen por mí. Dejó de ser parte de mi familia en el momento en que traicionó el código -Laura asintió y miró los demás, todos asintieron.

\- No va a ser fácil -murmuró Isaac-, nos costó luchar contra Jackson, ¿pero Kate? Va a ser como luchar contra el _nogitsune_ otra vez.

\- Somos una manada con cuatro alfas -dijo Stiles, mirando significativamente a Derek, Laura, Leah y Scott-, cuatro betas, una cazadora y una banshee, podemos patearle el culo.

La tarde pasó rápido entre libros, hipótesis y conclusiones, cuando miraron el reloj eran las diez de la noche y había papeles en la mesa, los sillones, el suelo, por todos lados.

\- ¿Se quedan a cenar? -preguntó Laura-. Podemos pedir pizza.

\- No tengo ganas de llegar y cocinar -respondió Leah y los demás asintieron.

Minutos después, las mujeres cuchicheaban en la cocina, preparando la mesa, mientras que los muchachos estaban afuera, bromeando entre ellos. Stiles y Scott tenían una estúpida lucha entre risas, que terminó con la remera de Stiles hecha pedazos.

\- Dame tu remera, Scotty.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Destrozaste la mía, deberías darme la tuya.

\- Ni lo sueñes, Stiles. Me la ha regalado Allison hace unos días, si te ve con ella puesta va a matarme -su amigo lo miró con mala cara.

\- Pues Leah va a matarte, ella me la regaló -Scott le miró con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?! -Isaac y Jackson reían de la pequeña discusión, Derek intentaba no soltar una carcajada.

\- No va a notarlo, Stiles. No te preocupes -Stiles miró a Jackson y alzó una ceja.

\- ¡Va a notar que no llevo camiseta, Scott! -dijo, mirando a su amigo.

\- Sube y ponte una de mis camisetas -murmuró Derek, Stiles le miró, atónito.

\- _No_.

\- No quiero que Leah me regañe y luego tener que soportar a Allison con su monólogo de _cómo-puede-ser-que-luego-de-tantos-años-no-controles-a-tu-lobo_. Por favor, Stiles -el muchacho miró a Scott y luego a Derek y bufó.

\- Bien.

Se metió rápidamente en la casa y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Derek, cerró la puerta tras él y miró todo con atención. Seguía tal y como lo recordaba de años anteriores, la cama en la que había dormido tantas noches se veía igual, el mismo escritorio, todavía estaba la foto de ellos dos juntos allí. Tomó el portarretrato y suspiró, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía.

\- Pensé que sólo ibas a tomar una camiseta -murmuró Derek, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió llegar. Dejó la fotografía al mismo tiempo que el muchacho le tendía una camiseta negra.

\- Sólo estaba recordando -dijo, mientras se la ponía. Olía tanto a Derek que se sentía como si lo tuviera encima.

\- Muchos recuerdos están aquí -su voz era dulce y Stiles sintió ganas de pegarle. Adoraba esa voz, esa que usaba sólo con él.

\- Deja de hacerlo, Derek. _Por favor_.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- ¡ _Esto_! -lo señaló-. Estás usando esa voz de mierda y me miras como si me quisieras, para, de verdad.

\- Te quiero, eso ya lo sabes. No sé porqué te molesta tanto -estaba apoyado en la pared y lo miraba fijamente.

\- Porque no te soporto -Stiles apretaba los puños.

\- No es a mí a quien no soportas, estás enfadado conmigo, sí, pero más contigo, porque me extrañas -y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- ¡Te fuiste! -gritó, furioso-. Y no dejaste ni una puta explicación, un día viniste y dijiste _'Stiles, creo que lo nuestro no puede ser'_ y al otro día estabas en Nueva York. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Me destrozaste y estuve cinco años creyendo que no te importaba, era más fácil odiarte, pero entonces vuelves y descubro que mi estúpido lobo te escogió como compañero y toda esa mierda y...

\- ¿Qué? -lo interrumpió Derek sorprendido-. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- No eres el único que sabe sobre aquello, puede que Scott no lo sepa, pero Leah sí -explicó, todavía furioso-. Y lo ha sabido por años, pero me lo ha dicho hace unas semanas y tú también lo sabías. Por lo que no puedo dejar de pensar que no te fuiste porque te cansaste de mí y me pone nervioso no saber porqué te marchaste -Derek evitó el tema.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa que seas mi compañero? -Stiles rodó los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que sí y estoy buscando como romper esa conexión -pudo sentir como el corazón del mayor se detenía por un microsegundo y comenzaba a latir más rápido después. Lo había herido y odiaba el hecho de sentirse fatal por eso. Derek se acercó un poco más, dejando a Stiles entre la pared y su cuerpo.

\- No quieres hacerlo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntó con voz seductora, acercándose todavía más y el menor pensó que ya estaba, que no importaba nada más, Derek había destrozado sus barreras y ahora lo único que quería eran sus labios otra vez y...

El timbre sonó, devolviéndolo a la realidad, empujó a Derek y se alejó de él.

\- La pizza va a enfriarse -dijo, y sin más, bajó con Derek pisándole los talones.

Tener amigos hombres lobo era de mucha ayuda la mayoría de las veces, pero momentos como esos, en los que sabía que todos habían escuchado la conversación, era de lo más incómodo.

\- Una palabra sobre eso y les arrancó las orejas -dijo, mientras se sentaba a comer. Derek se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Algo más sobre Kate? -preguntó.

\- Sí, que tiene mal gusto. Yo por lo menos era verde, original. Ella es un jodido _X-men_ -murmuró Jackson, haciéndolos reír y terminar con la incomodidad.


	7. Se siente bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, perdón, perdón.   
> ¡Me he tardado un montón! Pero en mi defensa, los exámenes están a punto de comenzar y el trabajo no me deja en paz.

Cuando tuviera a Kate Argent cerca, iba a matarla con sus propias manos, o garras, o patas o como se le quiera llamar, porque puede que Derek o Leah tuvieran más razones para disfrutar desgarrarle el estómago, pero Stiles las estaba construyendo. Kate había ocasionado que el FBI se fijara en Beacon Hills, lo que significaba que el padre de Scott estaba allí y si bien había mejorado notablemente la relación con su hijo, no se podía decir lo mismo de su relación con John Stilinski, es más, había empeorado en el momento en que se enteró que él y Melisa estaban saliendo.

¿Y cuando se casaron? ¡Prácticamente juró que le sacaría el puesto!

Y acababa de entrar a su oficina. Stiles suspiró y se preparó para que su mal día se convirtiera en un día de mierda.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que cuando te graduaras, escaparías de aquí, pero supongo que me equivoqué, la mediocridad está en tus venas, de tal palo tal astilla -dijo, con una sonrisa burlona. Stiles se obligó a respirar y calmarse.

\- Suele pasar entre hijos y padres, ¿sabes? Oh no, no lo sabes, porque estuviste ausente en la vida de Scott por años -terminó, sonriendo irónicamente. Escuchó el corazón del padre de su mejor amigo y se sintió satisfecho, estaba enfadado.

\- No seas un chiquillo...

\- He dejado de ser un chiquillo hace tiempo -le cortó, de mal humor-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Los expedientes del último caso.

\- Son aquellos -señaló vagamente con el dedo una pila de nueve carpetas verdes, el hombre los tomó.

\- Deberían aprender a resolverlos sin ayuda, son ataques de animales, enviar a un grupo de cazadores -Stiles rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, claro, porque no lo hemos pensado -lo miró de forma desafiante- ¿De verdad piensas que un grupo de cazadores podría detener algo así?

El padre de Scott le miró confundido, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para cerrarle la boca de una vez y cuando parecía que por fin las encontró, alguien golpeó la puerta.

\- Pase.

Ante él apareció Derek Hale, con su habitual cara de _acabo-de-recibir-una-patada-en-los-huevos_ , llevaba una bolsa del café de Leah y dos Coca-Cola en la otra mano, hacia malabares para que las cosas no terminaran en el suelo. Stiles lo miró interrogante.

\- Fue la hora que acordamos ayer -mintió, mirándolo. Stiles miró al hombre con uniforme del FBI y asintió.

\- Como ya ves, estoy ocupado -dijo, señalando a Derek con la mirada-. Lee los expedientes y luego dime qué solución estúpida e inservible se te ocurre.

El padre de su mejor amigo salió, con expedientes en mano y no sin antes regalarles una mirada de odio a ambos, cerró la puerta tras él.

Stiles miró entonces a Derek, pidiendo una explicación silenciosa. Silencio. Bufó.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -Derek se sentó en la silla frente a él, sin siquiera preguntar.

\- Te traje el almuerzo -sacó de la bolsa dos hamburguesas que servirían para alimentar a seis niños luego de un partido de Baloncesto, le tendió una a él, junto con una Coca-Cola.

\- Son las cuatro de la tarde, Derek -murmuró mirando el reloj.

\- Aún así no has comido nada, y tú siempre tienes hambre -le dio el primer bocado y solo Derek Hale podía hacer que comer una hamburguesa se viera como algo sexy.

\- No he tenido tiempo, no puedo cerrar la investigación y... -cerró la boca de golpe-. ¿Cómo sabes que no he almorzado?

Derek le miró mientras se llevaba otro pedazo de hamburguesa a la boca, masticó pacientemente, poniendo histérico a Stiles.

\- Estaba en el café de Leah -Stiles rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, claro. Como si eso explicara algo.

\- Ella te mandó un mensaje, ¿cierto? -preguntó inocentemente culpable.

\- Sí, ¿qué tiene eso qué...? Leah y yo vamos a tener una charla seria, debería estar de mi lado, no del tuyo, soy su hermano, joder -protestó, aunque ambos sabían que no estaba enfadado.

\- Por eso mismo, quiere lo mejor para ti.

\- Y eso sería...

\- Yo -dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Tú -Stiles alzó una ceja.

\- Yo.

\- Permíteme ponerlo en duda -farfulló, Derek se carcajeó y Stiles no pudo evitar mirarlo, tragando saliva. Se veía perfecto cuando reía, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y relajándose por completo, no era algo que pasara a menudo pero cuando lo hacía, era como si un ángel estuviera riendo, por más cursi que sonara.

\- Hice que Leah te pregunte si habías almorzado, sé que olvidas hacerlo             -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Gracias -dijo sincero-. No puedo entrenar con el estómago vacío -Derek se atragantó con la bebida- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… yo… sólo… pensé que no ibas a entrenar, que eras muy nuevo en esto.

\- No lo soy, tal vez es nuevo para ti, pero no para nosotros. Llevo unos cuatro años y medio entrenando una o dos veces a la semana, al principio solían ser cuatro o cinco, debido a la gran carga de problemas sobrenaturales que teníamos, luego las cosas se calmaron. Hasta ahora, al menos -se llevó el último pedazo de hamburguesa a la boca.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que lo seas. Es decir, siempre pensé que en algún momento te convertirías, pero te veías tan negado... -Stiles se encogió de hombros.

\- No quería, pero ni siquiera tenía dieciocho cuando me diagnosticaron, pensé que me faltaba mucho por vivir y aún así no estaba del todo seguro.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? -Derek se enderezó en la silla, para prestarle atención. Stiles pareció perderse en sus recuerdos mientras hablaba.

\- Cuando me diagnosticaron dijeron que podía llegar a tener un año más de vida y pensé 'no es tan malo, puedo hacer muchas de las cosas que quiero hacer en un año', pero no fue así, empeoraba rápidamente y a los tres meses me costaba demasiado trabajo diferenciar sueño de realidad, tenía pesadillas todas las noches, siempre... siempre soñaba con... contigo -admitió, Derek sintió una patada en las pelotas al escucharlo-, luego me despertaba entre los brazos de Leah o mi padre. Fue allí cuando comencé a pensar en la mordida, pero no fue hasta que escuché a mi padre hablar con Scott y Leah que lo decidí.

\- ¿Por qué? -Stiles suspiró.

\- Estaban reunidos en nuestra casa, creo que pensaron que estaba dormido, gritaban. Papá decía que era mejor que me convirtieran de una vez y ellos dos gritaban y decían que no era lo que yo quería, que no podían condenarme a vivir una vida que no deseaba. Mi padre, en un ataque de terror, les preguntó cómo podía ser que no les importase que fuera a morir y -lo miró a los ojos- juro que jamás había visto a Scott o Leah tan enfadados, Scott comenzó a gritar que como iba a pensar aquello, que para él perderme era perder a su hermano y que no podría seguir sin mí y Leah estalló, gritó que como era capaz de pensar que no me quería, dijo que si me moría, ella no sería capaz de vivir -Derek asintió, aquello era un peso enorme.

\- ¿Y luego que pasó?

\- Esa misma noche fui a tu casa, tuve una larga charla con tu madre, de la cual no volveré a hablar jamás -se apresuró a decir al ver que Derek iba a preguntar-. Volví a casa por la mañana, ya convertido. ¡Deberías haber visto la cara de Leah cuando aparecí en la cocina! -recordó con una sonrisa. Derek sonrió también.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- ¿De ser un lobo? -su acompañante asintió, él pareció pensarlo unos momentos-. No. Puedo vivir la vida que quiero, si no, nunca habría podido ir a la universidad o conocer Londres o...

\- ¿Conoces Londres? -lo interrumpió. Stiles asintió.

\- Fuimos por el cumpleaños 50 de mi padre. Leah, Scott, Melissa, él y yo, hace dos años ya -explicó, Derek asintió en silencio-. Pero basta de hablar de mí, ¿qué hay de ti en estos años?

\- No mucho, viví con Laura y Steve el primer año, pero como no soportaba al estúpido ex esposo de mi hermana, me mudé a un pequeño departamento en los suburbios, conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería y terminé la carrera de Chef hace dos años.

\- ¿La terminaste? No lo sabía, te felicito.

\- Creí que te lo habían dicho, Leah y Scott fueron, junto con Isaac y mis padres -murmuró algo avergonzado.

\- Teníamos un acuerdo -dijo, rascándose la cabeza-. Ellos no hablaban de ti y yo no preguntaba.

\- Oh, cierto.

\- Pero ya está -sonrió-. Me alegró mucho por ti, Derek, siempre has tenido talento para la cocina. Espero que todavía me prepares aquel pollo al limón con papás -ahora fue el turno de Derek para sonreír.

\- Cuando quieras.

Las dos horas que faltaban se pasaron rápido entre risas, recuerdos y miradas.

-

\- Hale, Stilinski, llegan siete minutos tarde -gritaron desde el interior de la casa Hale. Stiles rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Hoy es el turno de Leah de dirigir? Puta madre, no tenía ganas de llegar a casa con seis huesos rotos -murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta del camaro tras él y comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión, Derek le siguió.

\- No puede ser peor que entrenar con Laura.

\- Hoy son Laura y Leah juntas -dijo Scott, apenas les abrió la puerta. Stiles maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Te escuché, Stilinski! -gritó su amiga desde la cocina, oyó la risa de Laura y Lydia.

\- ¡Deja de querer parecerte al entrenador!

\- ¡Soy peor!

\- Tiene razón -murmuró el castaño, miró a Derek y a Scott- ¿Quien termina con más huesos rotos hoy? ¿Quieren apostar?

\- Estoy seguro que serás tú -Derek le miró burlón, Scott lanzó una carcajada y miró al mayor.

\- No estaría tan seguro, te sorprenderías.

 

Quince minutos después todos se encontraban en el claro, Leah, Laura y Lydia al frente.

\- ¿Por qué Lydia no tiene que entrenar? -protestó Isaac, su novia lo miró.

\- Probablemente terminaría muerta si luchara contra alguno de nosotros, corazón -dijo sarcástica, Isaac le sacó la lengua de modo infantil, haciéndola reír-. Bien, primero quiero cinco vueltas al bosque, cinco series de abdominales.

\- Tres series de oblicuos y esquivar las flechas de Allison y los cuchillos de Lydia -terminó Laura, las protestas no se hicieron esperar, haciendo a las muchachas rodar los ojos-. Empiecen a correr. Ahora.

 

Tres horas después el entrenamiento físico había terminado, la noche había llegado a Beacon Hills y los chicos parecían estar a punto de caer, víctimas del cansancio.

\- No puedo esperar a llegar a casa.

\- Estoy muriéndome de hambre.

\- Mi estómago se está comiendo a sí mismo.

\- Ni una queja más -cortó Leah a Scott, Stiles e Isaac-. Todavía falta lucha y no quiero escuchar que alguno de ustedes se queje -se apresuró a decir al ver que iban a empezar a quejarse.

\- Por parejas -agregó la joven Hale con una sonrisa maliciosa, su hermano rodó los ojos, aquellas dos tenían algo preparado.

\- Quiero a Scott con Isaac -comenzó a enumerar Leah-, Jackson vas con Allison y Derek, Stiles va contigo -Stiles miró a su acompañante, algo le decía que ellos dos luchando juntos no era buena idea.

\- Leah, no creo que eso sea conveniente...

\- ¿Deberíamos llamar a Malia entonces, Stiles? -bromeó Lydia, Derek la miró- Stiles se acostó con Malia en varias ocasiones, Derek, ¿no lo sabías? -dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- No. Pero Stiles tiene razón, no es conveniente que nosotros...

\- ¿Preferirías que llamásemos a Liz? -fue el turno de Stiles de mirar a su amiga, Leah-. Oh, olvide decirte que Derek salió con una muchacha de apenas diecisiete por un año, ¿cierto? - _Ouch_ , eso había sido un golpe bajo, el muchacho sintió que el corazón le dolía y se obligó a tomar aire.

\- Bien -dijo, notablemente enfadado-. Vamos, Derek.

 

Se pusieron frente a frente, al igual que las demás parejas y cuando Laura dio la orden, Stiles se lanzó a Derek con colmillos y garras, si no hubiesen estado tan cegados por sus emociones, habrían  escuchado la pequeña conversación  que mantenían las mujeres, sentadas en el hall de la casa.

\- ¿Por qué hicieron aquella? Derek tiene ganas de asesinarlo, y Stiles, al parecer, también -preguntó Laura, mirando a la pareja que parecía estar en una batalla de vida o muerte.

\- Necesitábamos que estén enfadados entre ellos -dijo Lydia, sin quitar la mirada de Jackson, que esquivaba como podía las flechas de Allison.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Todos tienen cuentas personales con Kate, incluso Isaac, que no llego a conocerla, quiere asesinarla -explicó Leah, mirando a Isaac, que tenía a Scott atrapado entre un árbol y su cuerpo-. Necesito que estén tan enfadados con su oponente como lo estarían con Kate, necesito que piensen con claridad contra ella o, de lo contrario, acabaremos muertos. Mira a Scott -señaló a su amigo, que ahora estaba encima de su novio-, en lo único que está pensando es en que Isaac se acostó con Allison hace años, Isaac no deja de pensar en todo lo que le gritó él, el día en que yo me enteré. Jackson no puede olvidar que por la culpa de la familia de Allison, tuvo que irse a Londres y Allison tiene muy presente que su madre murió porque estaba en el lugar equivocado cuando todos queríamos atrapar a Jackson. Y bueno, ni hablemos de Stiles y Derek -dijo, señalando a los dos muchachos, que ya tenían la ropa desgarrada y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo-. Ninguno de ellos piensa con claridad, no podemos enfrentarnos a Kate así.

 

Un poco más alejados, Derek y Stiles no daban el brazo a torcer. El mayor tenía un corte profundo en la espalda, que recién comenzaba a cicatrizar y su contrincante tenía una notoria herida en la pierna; sabían que se estaban hiriendo de más, pero no querían parar. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Stiles le rompió el codo a Derek, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

\- ¿Que mierda ocurre contigo? -le gritó, notablemente enfadado. Stiles lo enfrento, arrugando la nariz.

\- ¿Qué? Sólo estoy practicando, Hale -lo retó con la mirada, haciendo que Derek tuviera que apretar los puños para no arrancarle la garganta.

\- Estás intentando matarme -corrigió y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro-. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Liz?

\- ¿Liz? Oh, la muchacha con la que tuviste una relación luego de que me dejaste, ¿por qué tendría que ver con ella? -preguntó con ironía. Derek largó una carcajada amarga.

\- ¿Estás haciéndote la víctima? Te creía ese cuentito hace días, pero ahora que sé de Malia, deja de hacerlo, no es creíble -dijo, mordaz-. Estabas acostándote con otra, no estabas tan mal.

\- ¡No tuve una relación con ella, imbécil! ¡Y tenía que olvidarme de ti de algún modo, tenía que sentir que no era la mierda que tú me hiciste creer que era! -bramó, furioso. Los ojos de Derek eran cada vez más rojos y su lobo más difícil de controlar.

\- ¡No tuve una relación con Liz, idiota, me acosté con ella por un tiempo!

\- ¡Si lo que querías era acostarte con otras, debiste habérmelo dicho y no marcharte de la noche a la mañana! -a Stiles le estaba costando trabajo respirar y tenía ganas de romper cosas, en especial el cuello de Derek.

\- ¡Me fui porque intentaba protegerte! -gritó con frustración.

\- ¡No me vengas con esas gillipolleses, ni tú las crees, eres, eres... -pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Derek empujó su espalda con fuerza contra un árbol y antes de que pudiese quejarse por el dolor, los labios del mayor ya estaban sobre los de él.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque sólo le tomó dos segundos relajarse y responder al beso. Derek lo rodeó por la cintura, apretándolo más contra él, mientras que Stiles pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de este, tirando su cabello sin fuerza.

Besar a Derek se sentía de maravilla, tenía un puto fuego artificial explotando en su estomágo y la sensación le era familiar, encantadoramente familiar. Había extrañado tanto aquello, soñado tantas noches con aquel momento, pero jamás pensó que sería así.

Por su parte, Derek se sentía en el cielo, las partes de él que se habían roto aquella fatidica noche hace cinco años atrás, estaban juntas otra vez y tener a Stiles entre sus brazos, junto a sus labios, era la puta gloria. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, y tampoco le importó, no tenía pensado soltarlo; ninguno de los dos notó que todos los demás habían dejado su lucha cuando sintieron el hueso de Derek romperse y ahora los miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. Alguien tosió, haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

Se separaron totalmente rojos de vergüenza y un poco agitados, para ver que sus amigos estaban quietos en sus lugares, no sabiendo bien qué hacer. Ellos, por su parte, no tenían idea de qué decir.

\- Bueeeeeeeno -dijo Leah al fin, alargando las E-, eso es algo que definitivamente _no deben hacer con Kate_.                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?   
> ¡Déjenme saberlo!  
> Besos! xxx


End file.
